powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel Yost (Hyper Reality)
Daniel Yost is the leader of Earth's Ranger Resistance and the Red Zeo Ranger. He later became the Red Fusion Ranger and Red Tyranno Ranger. He is responsible for gathering the other Rangers, as well as reactivating Alpha 5 and Alpha 6. He also recruited Kendall Morgan to the cause to assist in creating and maintaining the equipment of the Ranger Resistance. With their combined efforts the Zeonizers of this dark reality were created, as were the Turbo Morphers. History The majority of Daniel's history is unknown, all that is known is he claims the world ruled by Lord Drakkon is "wrong" and knows his true identity as Tommy Oliver. Daniel located the discarded Zeo Crystal and devastated Command Center while Lord Drakkon busied himself with conquering the world, taking his time to build up a team of fighters that could face Drakkon's army. Present Day He found these warriors in refugees Adam Park, Rocky Desantos, Tanya Sloan, Kat Hillard, T.J Johnson, Justin Stewart, Carlos Valleret, Cassie Chan, and Ashley Hammond. Approaching the nine, Daniel offered them the chance to bring about a world where good was all that could be found, but they'd need to fight for such a world with him. All nine accepted the offer and joined Daniel in creating Earth's Ranger Resistance, the only force left that is powerful enough to face Lord Drakkon. Ranger Powers - Red Turbo Ranger= Using the Turbo Morpher, Daniel accesses the Turbo Ranger powers, increasing his physical prowess to easily superhuman levels. Zord *'Red Lightning Turbozord' Arsenal *'Turbo Morpher' *'Auto Blaster' *'Turbo Lightning Sword' - Red Fusion Ranger= Daniel created a new, stronger powerset by merging the Zeo and Turbo powers, along with the former powers of Andros' team. These powers are superior to the previous versions, roughly three times stronger than any of them individually. Arsenal *'Fusion Morpher' *'Fusion Blaster' *'Fused Saber' - Red Mighty Morphin Ranger= Using the Tyranno Power Coin from the Hyper Reality, Daniel can become the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. He is roughly even with a Shield-less Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger in power. Arsenal *'Tyrannosaurous Power Coin' *'Blade Blaster' *'Power Sword' - Past Powers= Using the Tyranno Power Coin as a direct channel to the Morphin Grid, Daniel is also able to form an aura around him of varying colors and traits that represent his past powers, though they are unstable and that link could possibly be destroyed when he calls upon them. This will also gradually damage the Power Coin to the point that using it could be fatal. }} Abilities *'Genius-level Intellect' - Daniel is at least comparable to Billy Cranston in terms of intelligence, able to create the Zeonizers and Turbo Morphers, as well as, with the help of Alpha 5 and 6, the Zeo and Turbo Megazords. He also knows a great deal about the Morphin Grid's applications and how the Zeo Crystal works. He also recognized it had been tampered with, which would weaken the Zeo Powers he and a few other members of Earth's Resistance used. Corroborating with Alpha 5 & 6, as well as Kendall Morgan, Daniel was able to construct the Anti-Zeo Cannon, which could be used to permanently disrupt a person or object's connection to the Zeo Crystal. *'Expert Tactician/Strategist' - Daniel is highly competent in creating battle strategies, enough that the overall leadership position was given to him without complaint from the other members of Earth's Ranger Resistance. *'Martial Arts Master' - Daniel is highly skilled in martial arts, enough that he is able to overwhelm all except the other members of Earth's Ranger Resistance except Rock DeSantos and Adam Park in unarmed combat. *'Expert Megazord Pilot' - Daniel was forced to learn how to pilot a Megazord without a full team after losing half the members of Earth's Ranger Resistance. Trivia Daniel's "Past Powers" bear a resemblance, at least visually, to the power Troy Burrows used on Robo-Knight in Power Rangers Megaforce. Category:Red Ranger Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Co-Leader Category:Power Rangers: Hyper Reality Category:Kaestal